This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In response to the call of the STAART initiative to create Autism research centers of excellence, we are proposing to create The Greater New York Autism Research Center of Excellence (GNY-ARCE), which will be a collaborative effort of the Mount Sinai School of Medicine, NYSPI/Research Foundation for Mental Hygiene (NYSPI/RFMH), the University of Toronto and North Shore-Long Island Jewish Health System. This center will interweave clinical and research expertise in order to shed new light on the underlying mechanisms and treatment of autism. Its central purpose will be to find links between core symptoms, underlying neurobiological mechanisms and treatments, in order to better understand the syndrome of autism and to aid in the development of new and better treatments. The proposed three research projects will address this issue by combining methodologies from genetics, functional imaging and psychopharmacology. Another goal of the proposed STAART center of excellence will be to influence future research through interdisciplinary collaborations, as well as the infusion of new perspectives through a regular series of meetings, talks and conferences. At the same time, we are committed to disseminate information about ongoing research and treatments to the public.